My Sweet Boyfriend Subaru
by I Refuse To Stop Dreaming
Summary: "I've always wondered what would have happened on that day if I decided not walk to school. Would life still be the same? Or would have it been different?" Subaru was not always Sarah's bodyguard, he was actually her high school sweetheart! What had happened between them that they had to break-up? P.S Not using my last name, I'm using the prime minister's last name. R&R
1. Meeting Cute Stranger

Chapter 1

I've always wondered what would have happened on that day if I decided not walk to school. Would life still be the same? Or would have it been different?

It was just like any normal first day of school. I was more nervous than most because it was my first year of high school and I got accepted into the best high school in Japan, on a full scholarship! I didn't even think I would get in but I did, and my life changed dramatically after that, after I saw him.

I just happened to come across him sleeping against the giant oak tree. As I walked up to him, I noticed that he was very handsome. Clear skin, long eyelashes, brown hair that fell perfectly on his face, muscular… Before I knew it I could feel my heart racing, although, I didn't have the slightest clue why. There were some leaves in his hair so I decided to brush them off. I tried to do it as gently as I could but, he still woke up. I just stood there frozen. Not knowing what to say. "…Uh…morning…" I managed to say blushing uncontrollably. He just stared at me and I started to feel really awkward.

'BONK!' "OW!" we both said, rubbing our foreheads. That's right, Cute Stranger-that's what I was calling him until further notice- bumped into my head as he was getting up."Sorry about that, my bad." I said, still rubbing my forehead. "No, no it was my fault." He said grinning at me with that perfect smile of his, I started to feel really self-conscious around him.

"Uh… I guess we didn't really make a good first impression huh?" I said giggling nervously. "Yeah I guess we didn't." He said still smiling. "Um… let's start over shall we?" I asked. "*heh* Sure why not?" He said chuckling. My heart beated quicker at the sound of his laugh. "Hi, I'm Subaru, Subaru Ichiyagani." "H-hi, um… I'm uh…" I stuttered. "Your name is Uh? That's a pretty strange name. Well, nice to meet you Uh." He said snickering. "Um uh… my name is… my name is…" " Your name is…?" Subaru beckoned me to go on. "My name is… SARAH!" I said before taking off.

Oh man what is this feeling? Why is my heart beating so fast?


	2. New School, New Enemy

Chapter 2

"*huff* *huff* *huff*" I breathed heavily as I reached the entrance of the school. Thank God I left before I said any more stupid things to Subaru. I don't know why but I just can't stand embarrassing myself in front of him, even though we just met. "What is wrong with me?" I asked myself as I stared at the building. So I guess this is my new school. "Uh, aren't you going in?" Said a voice behind me. That voice… I-I know that voice… "What?" I said as I turned around. "…!" It was Subaru! "Subaru! What are you doing here!?" I asked in shock. "Um… I go to school here." He said. "No way…" I said, unable to move. "Hey don't look at me; I was as shocked as you." "But I should have figured, I mean, you are wearing the school uniform." He said opening the door for me. "Um… thanks." I said walking in, trying my best not to make eye-contact. "No problem. So I guess I'll see you around?" He asked before heading off. "Yeah, see you… I guess." I said waving at him. "Later." He said waving a hand behind his head. I just can't stop staring at him. My heart, it's beating so fast. Am I… am I falling in love? No, no, it can't be. Just first-day-of-school jitters. Yeah, that's it, just first-day-of-school jitters. Not love, no! …Right?

As the hallways started filling up with students, and this girl with long, blond hair-behind her two other girls, one with brown hair and the other with red- walked up to me."Who do you think you are talking to Prince Subaru like that!?" Said the girl with the blond hair, I'm guessing she is the leader of her little "possie". P-prince Subaru? What the heck? "Um… hi my name is Sarah, Sarah Hiraizumi. And your name is?" I asked the "leader". "It's Natsumi. Why am I even talking to some nobody like you!?" She said. How rude! We just met! She shouldn't be that mean to some person she doesn't even know! "Excuse me!" I said as they strutted down the hallway. Ugh! It's only my first day and I already know that this is going to be a long year.


	3. Lunch, My Favorite Part Of The Day

Chapter 3

"115… 116… Ah! Here it is! Room #117." I said as I looked at the door of my new homeroom class. There are so many different people with different ages. I guess they sort by smartness not by age. Wait a minute? I-is that Subaru!? It is! Why can't I stop smiling? As I look for a seat I realize the only one left is next to Subaru. I tried my best not to look at him and just look down when I get to my seat. But it was no use. "Hey Uh, what's up? I didn't know you were in this class." He said smiling at me. "I told you my name is Sarah, Sarah Hiraizumi." I said, blushing a little. "Well nice to meet you Sarah Hiraizumi. As you already know my name is Subaru." He said with a kind smile on his face. "Yo Subaru, who's the chick?" said one of his friends while he was eyeing me up and down with a satisfied look on his face. I didn't really feel comfortable around that guy, so I tried to move my desk a little to the opposite side of where he was sitting. "This is Sarah. We met this morning but I never expected her to be in the honors class, she must be really smart." He said pointing at me. "Um, thanks." I said, blushing even more.

"Hello class, I am your teacher Mrs. Hayashi. Welcome to honors class. I hope you like your seats because they are permanent for this year. And I hope you like your classmates because they are also going to be permanent for this year. You will also need to remember your seating charts because you need to sit with the same people." "Well I guess we will be seeing each other more often now, huh?" Subaru said looking at me. "Yeah, I guess." I said smiling. "HEY! NO FAIR! WHY DOES SHE GET TO TALK TO PRINCE SUBARU!?" Said a voice in the class. Only one person I know calls Subaru that… I turned around as saw Natsumi standing up with an angry look on her face. Great, just great. Natsumi is in my class as well. Well, at least the rest of her "possie" aren't here. "Miss Hashimoto! Sit back down this instant or else you will get detention!" Screamed Mrs. Hayashi. "Humph!" grunted Natsumi as she sat back down.

BRIIIIIIIIIIING! The school bell rang meaning class was about to start. Let's see, what I have first… it looks like I have language arts. I followed my class into the language arts corridor and sat down next to Subaru again. "Hello class." Said the teacher as he walked in. "I'm your honors teacher for language arts, Mr. Kinoshita. I look forward to meeting all of the new students here today." He said. He seems pretty nice; I hope class here will turn out smoothly. He then started teaching the class and I listened carefully and took notes but every now and then, I would sneak a glance at Subaru. And every now and then we would meet each other's eyes because apparently we would sneak glances at each other-it's not just me-and then turn away quickly, blushing. The same thing happened with every other class for the rest of the day.

During lunch, I headed down to the cafeteria which was already full. I'm not kidding; there were people that were literally eating on the floor! I did not want to do that so I just ate outside on a bench. All I have today is a small bento box, it's not much but my mom and I can't afford a lot of stuff so we don't have a lot of ingredients. "Mind if I sit down?" asked someone behind me. "Huh…" I turned around and saw Subaru with a lunch box in his hand. "Subaru! What are you doing here?" I asked. "The cafeteria was so full I just thought sitting outside would be better than sitting on the floor." He said. "Oh, I see." I said. "So… can I sit?" He asked. That's when I noticed that he was still standing. "Huh? Oh, yeah, sure." I said blushing. "So how is the first day of Doragon High going for you?" He asked. "Um, it's good. I like it a lot here." I said smiling. "That's great!" He said smiling back at me. For the rest of the lunch hour, we talked, dropped a few jokes here and there and laughed a lot. I think me and Subaru are going to be great friends.


	4. My First-Not-Real-First Kiss

Chapter 4

A/N: Hey! Some of you have been wondering why I deleted this story for a while. It's because I decided to edit it up a little bit you can also read that on my profile. But anyway, IT'S BACK! So there is no need for you guys to worry that it is gone forever.

A month has past, and like any normal day; I went to my locker to get ready to go home, and saw Subaru. "Hey, what's up?" I asked smiling at him. "Um, I think the sun is what's up." He said jokingly while he took his stuff out of his locker. We both laughed at his joke. "PRINCE SUBARU!" Natsumi screamed as she ran toward us, blocking me from Subaru. "Why would you waste time talking to some nobody like her!? You should be talking to someone more important and popular like me." She said looking at me in disgust. I just glared at her. This has been happening ever since me and Subaru became friends. A lot has passed during my first month, but the one thing that has been on my mind ever since is Subaru. I think I'm developing feelings for him. No not think, I KNOW I have feelings for Subaru. Ever since the day we met, I just never noticed until later on.

"Natsumi maybe later ok? I still need to get my stuff out of my locker you know? And you're kind of blocking the way." Subaru said, annoyed. "Oh, of course your highness." Said Natsumi as she bowed. "Whatever." Subaru said as Natsumi walked away. "What's with the whole Prince Subaru thing anyway?" I finally asked him. "It's this thing all the girls made up ever since I was in the 5th grade." He said sighing. "I mean I know I'm good-looking but seriously, I could use a break from them." He said with a confident look on his face. We both laughed at his joke again. "And did you know that all of the boys in school call you Princess Sarah?" He said, still laughing.

"…! Psssh! As if! Besides, I bet you're just saying that because all the girls here call you Prince Subaru." I said, blushing. "Really? All of the girls? Including you?" He asked with a smirk on his face. "Yeah right!" I said turning around. I didn't want him to see how much I'm blushing. 'BRIIIING!' The bell rang and all the students started to leave the school building. "Well I'll see you next week… Prince Subaru." I said jokingly. "Yeah, yeah." He said before walking off. "Oh, wait." He stopped in the middle of his tracks. "What, did you forget your jacket?" I asked, while taking my own. "No I forgot this…" He said walking up to me. He looked deep into my eyes and slowly leaned forward. I just stood in shock because he KISSED me on the cheek! I mean, it's not on the lips but a kiss is a kiss right? I just stood there frozen, blushing uncontrollably. "And I'll see you next week too Princess Sarah." He said, looking into my eyes before walking off. I just stood there speechless watching him until he disappeared into the crowed of students.

A/N : Love it? Hate it? Comment what you think! If you love it then click the follow/favorite button! If you hate it… WHO CARES!


	5. My First-REAL-First Kiss!

Chapter 5

It was Saturday, the day after Subaru kissed me on the cheek. I could still feel the warmth of his lips on my cheek as I was hanging the laundry. 'DING DONG!' The doorbell rang loudly across our apartment. I was busy hanging the laundry so I asked my mom if she could get the door for me. "Mom, can you get that for me? I'm kind of busy." I asked. "Sure." She said as she opened the door. I couldn't hear much because I was outside but I think I heard a man's voice? Did my mom get a boyfriend or something? "Sarah." My mom called. "Yes?" I called back. "There is a young man here asking for you. He says he goes to your school." My mom called back to me. A guy? Who could it be? "Huh?" Confused, I went back inside to see who it was. I saw Subaru there in worn-out jeans, white t-shirt and a black leather jacket. "Subaru! What are you doing here?" I asked confused. "I thought we could hang-out. Because I'm free today but if you're not, then maybe we could hang-out some other time?" He asked. "U-um…" I didn't really know what to say. "Oh yeah, she is totally free. You guys can hang-out!" My mom said smiling. "Mom!" I whisper shouted. "What?" She asked totally confused.

"Could you excuse me for a minute? I need to talk to my mom real quick." I said to Subaru and dragged my mom to the other room. "Mom what are you doing!?" I said as loud as I could but at the same time, as quietly as I could so Subaru won't hear. "What? He seems to really like you and he is a nice, handsome young man. *sigh* I can already see the wedding dress!" My mom giggled. "Mom!" I said, blushing. "Sorry, sorry. But you should at least hang-out with him. I mean, he did come all this way just to see you." I just stood there speechless. My mom does have a point. And when she's right, she's right. "Ok. I'll go." I said, finally giving in. "Yay!" Squealed my mom. I grabbed my purse, my phone, put on a little make-up and got ready to leave. "Ok Subaru, let's go. Where are we going anyway?" I asked. "It's a surprise." He said smiling at me. "Have fun you two!" My mom said as we left the apartment.

We got into Subaru's car and drove away. After a long pause, I finally spoke. "Subaru, where are we going?" I asked. "Don't worry we are almost there and besides, I told you it was a surprise." He said grinning. "You and the surprises…" I sighed, remembering again to yesterday when he kissed me on the cheek.

10 minutes later, we parked in the parking lot of an amusement park. "Oh! An amusement park!" I said happily. I haven't been to one in ages. Coming here really brings back a lot of memories. "Yeah, I thought it would be a good place for our first date." Subaru said smiling at me. That's when I realized he said first date! I immediately started blushing. Subaru just chuckled and went to go buy our tickets.

We had a lot of fun at the amusement park. We talked, laughed, went on the rides and played games. There was never a dull moment with Subaru around. After a day at the amusement park, we decided to relax by taking a little walk to a nearby park. "I had a lot f fun today." I said to Subaru. "Me too." He said, smiling at me. All of a sudden we heard thunder and looked at the sky. No sooner than that, it started raining hard. "The weather didn't say anything about rain today." I said as we ran to the nearest shelter. We soon found a bus stop with a roof and went under it. By the time we did we were already soaked. I was extremely cold and started shivering. I should've brought my jacket. Subaru must have noticed me because he immediately took of his leather jacket and handed it to me. "Here. Take this." He said as he gave me his jacket. "No I can't, you need it." I said, handing it back to him. "No you need it… for two reasons." He said, blushing and turned away. "Wha-" I said immediately realizing that I'm wearing white! My shirt became see-through because of the rain exposing my bra! I quickly took the jacket and put it on. Subaru just chuckled at me for being so flustered. Oh God, this is so embarrassing.

After a while, Subaru finally broke the silence. "Hey Sarah?" Subaru called my name. "Yeah?" I asked looking up at him. Then, he lifted up my chin and stared into my eyes. "I… I love you." He said before kissing me. This time, on the lips! At first I was shocked, but then I was so happy. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. "Subaru… I love you too." I said before we sealed our lips together for another kiss.

A/N : Love it? Hate it? Comment what you think! If you love it then click the follow/favorite button! If you hate it… WHO CARES!


	6. I Told You Lunch Was The Best!

Chapter 6

It has been a week since me and Subaru started dating. And the news spread like wildfire. It is now the latest gossip in our school. I'm constantly being surrounded by girls because they want to ask what Subaru is like. And according to Subaru, he is constantly being surrounded by boys because they want to ask what I'm like. But I bet he is just saying that to be nice. And all of my friends are teasing me saying 'Awww! You two look so cute together.' And stuff. And it's not helping that Subaru agrees with them. It just makes my friends tease me more. But it still makes me happy.

During lunch, people always ask me to sit with them now to ask about Subaru but I always politely decline because I just want to be with Subaru. I head outside and see him sitting on our usual bench waiting for me. I walk up to him as quietly as I could so he won't hear me. "BOO!" I shout from behind him. "What?" He says turning around to face me. "Oh, hey Sarah." Subaru says while placing a light kiss on my lips. I just stood there and pouted. "What's wrong?" He asked with a concerned look on his face. "You weren't even surprised! How did you know it was me?" I said with a sad/happy look on my face. He just blinked a couple of times then he started laughing. "It's probably because I can sense when the one I love most is near." He said with a mischievous grin. All I could do was blush. He knew that would happen. "Sure, whatever." I said still blushing. "*heh* Come on, let's eat." He said. "Yeah." I said sitting down next to him.

I never really noticed it before, but Subaru's lunch is huge compared to mine. I mean, I knew my lunch was small but, not this small. All I have is 4 rice balls and a bottle of water but still. Subaru must have noticed my lunch and how small it was because he offered some of his. "Your lunch is pretty small. Do you want some of mine?" He asked handing me some of his food. "No thanks I'm fi-*GRUMBLE*" Out of nowhere, my stomach started growling, very loudly. All I could do was turn my head away, blushing like crazy. Subaru just snickered and handed me some of his food, not taking a 'no thank you' as an answer. "Subaru really, I'm fine. It's your food. I shouldn't be eating it. You need it." I said, trying to give him back his food. "No, you need it. You need your energy for the rest of the day. Why can't you just take it and say thank you." He said giving it back to me. "When people try to help you it's because they care about you, you should at least say thank you." He said looking into my eyes. "…You're right, thank you Subaru." I said accepting the food. "See? Now was that so hard?" He asked, smiling at me. "No it wasn't. Thank you Subaru." I said before leaning in to kiss him. He was a bit surprised because I don't normally do that but it didn't take long for him to kiss me back. "Ha! You finally got surprised!" I said pulling away, smiling at him. "Whatever." He said before kissing me again.

A/N : Love it? Hate it? Comment what you think! If you love it then click the follow/favorite button! If you hate it… WHO CARES!


	7. My First Goodbye

Chapter 7

I never knew that a day could be so horrible…

It's been 3 months. It was just like any normal Friday, me and Subaru are still a couple and we were headed off to our last lesson, Math. "Hey Sarah, I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies after school? I heard that a new movie came out today and I'm kind of interested. Would you like to come?" Subaru asked. "Sure, I'd love to." I said, smiling at him. Like I said, any normal Friday.

The bell rang and class started. After about 10 minutes, the school secretary came in. "Can I please see Sarah Hiraizumi?" She said in a panicked voice. "Sure." My teacher said.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. "It's your mother," She said. What? My mom!? "D-did something happen?" I said, starting to panic. "She was in a car accident. She's in the hospital right now." She said. Then I really started to panic. "You are allowed to be excused to see her." She said. "Yes! I would like to see her!" I said. I hope my mom is ok! "Do you want me to take you there?" She asks with a look of concern. "No, thank you very much for telling me!" I shouted as I ran down the hallway.

I ran and ran in the pouring rain. I have to see my mom and I hope she is not badly hurt! Suddenly, a car stopped right next to me. The window opened and I saw Subaru. "Get in." He said, opening the door. "Subaru… how did you…" I asked, surprised. "I'll tell you later. Now get in." He said. I did as he said but the moment I sat down, I couldn't stop myself from crying. Then Subaru then hugged me gently, it stopped my crying, but only for a moment. "Shhh. It's ok. Just tell me what happened and where you need to go, I'll take you there." He whispered softly. I told him everything that happened between sobs and told him where I needed to go. He just nodded and quickly stepped on the accelerator.

"Hello, I'm here to see Aiko Takanawa, I'm her daughter Sarah Hiraizumi and this is my boyfriend Subaru Ichiyagani. Are we both on the visiting list?" I asked quickly. "Let's see… Ah! Here you two are! Right this way." She said as she led us to my mom's room. When she opened the door, I quickly ran inside and sat next to my mom. There was silence; the only noise was the heart monitor.

"…Mom?" I tried to wake her up by calling her name. Seeing her face all cut and bruised it just makes me cry all over again. After a while she started to wake up. "Mom! You're alive!" I said as I quickly hugged her. "… Sarah… I don't think I have much time left." She said so quietly I could barely hear her. "Don't worry mom, you'll be ok." I said trying my best to hold back my tears. "Even if I will… I need to tell you something… just… in case I don't make it." My mom said. "Don't say that! You will be ok!" I cried." But Sarah, I do need to tell you something." "What?" I asked. "Your… your father… is… alive." She whispered. "What? My dad is alive? I thought you said that he died before I was born." I said, very confused. "…Yes… He is alive… I'm so sorry for keeping it from you for all of these years. But if I do die, I don't want to die with me lying to you." She said. "Mom, don't say that! You won't die!" I shouted as the tears were streaming down my face.

"Sarah… I want you to make a promise for me…" She says. "Of course, anything." I said. "I want you to always follow your dreams… and to be happy." She said. "Ok mom, I promise." I said trying my best to smile at her. "And Subaru…" She says, looking at Subaru. "Yes?" He asks. "…Take care of my daughter…" She said. "Of course." He says with a brave face. I know Subaru is trying to act brave for me. His mom died when he was young and he loves my mom like she is his own mother. It must be hard for him too. "Sarah… I love you…" She said, looking back at me. "I love you too mom." I said. She smiled at me and Subaru before her eyes fluttered shut and the heart monitor went dead silent..."Mom!... Mom come on wake up!... Mom!..." I said shaking her. But it was no use, my mom was gone. "…Mom…" I whispered as big tears rolled down my cheeks. I couldn't stop crying. Subaru came over to me and I clung on to him. I probably made his shirt wet from me crying, but he didn't care. I could feel him trembling and every now and then, a single tear would roll down his cheek.

I didn't leave the hospital that night, neither did Subaru. He just stayed by my side as I cried. I hope he can stay with me forever because right now, he is the only one I have left.

A/N : Love it? Hate it? Comment what you think! If you love it then click the follow/favorite button! If you hate it… WHO CARES!


	8. Christmas

Chapter 8

It's been a month since my mom died, and I have never smiled since.

It's finally winter break and I'm spending it with Subaru. It's my first Christmas/New Year without my mom and I was going to spend it with him anyway. We were making dinner in the kitchen. I live in the apartment by myself because in my mom's will she gave everything she owned to me so I won't have to live on the streets. Sometimes Subaru spends the night here because it's been pretty hard living on my own. He always wants to help me and to be honest, I could have never asked for a better boyfriend.

"There the soup's done." Subaru said as he handed me a spoon full of it. "Here try some." He said putting the spoon in my mouth. The delicious flavor immediately spread a warm smile on my face. "It's delicious!" I said, still smiling. "That's the first time I've seen you smile for a whole month." Subaru said, smiling back at me. "What? No! I've smiled before." I said. "Yeah, but those were fakes. This one is real." I could feel the heat rising up to my cheeks. "How did you know?" I asked, very confused. "Sarah, I've dated you for at least four months, and your smile is one of my favorite things about you. I should know." He said, smiling at me. "Whatever." I said right before we kissed. "And I haven't kissed you in so long either. Do you have any idea how hard that was?" Subaru said, smirking. "Yeah, it was the same for me." I said as we kissed again.

After dinner, we watched a movie and then it was about time for Subaru to go home. "I'll see you tomorrow." I said leading him out the door. To be honest, I don't want him to leave. My grandma said she won't be here for another month because she needs to pack still so I'm going to be alone for Christmas. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." He said. "Merry Christmas." He said as he lightly kissed my lips. "Yeah, merry Christmas." I said as he waved at me one more time before he walked off.

After he left, just sat down in the living room and stared at the picture of me and my mom from last Christmas. I couldn't help the tears streaming down my face. "I miss you so much mom. I wish you were here." I said to the picture as the tears kept on coming. About ten minuets later, the door suddenly opened and I saw Subaru, panting and sweating. "S-subaru!? What are you doing here!? I thought you were going home." I asked, quickly wiping away my tears. "*huff* *huff*…Sarah…" He quickly came up to me and hugged me tightly. "Subaru?" I asked, confused. "…I'm…I'm so sorry…" He said as he hugged me tighter. "What do you mean." I asked as I pulled apart from him barely, but enough to look into his eyes. "It's your first Christmas alone, and I was such a dumb-ass for not really realizing your feelings. I'm sorry." He said with a sad look in his eyes. "Subaru…" I said as I hugged him back. "Thank you." I said as I felt tears streaming down my face. Then, after a moment of silence we sealed our lips for a kiss.

Subaru spent the entire winter break with me. Even though my mom wasn't there, it's still one of the best holidays I've ever had.

A/N : Love it? Hate it? Comment what you think! If you love it then click the follow/favorite button! If you hate it… WHO CARES!


	9. Distance

(A/N: Hey guys! I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the long wait but the new update is here! By the way, I'm skipping the holidays like New Years, Valentine's Day and White Day because that was mainly the reason I couldn't write for so long. I couldn't think of anything! ;( So I'm just going to skip to the end of the school year. But if you guys want to help me with those holidays that I had severe writer's block on, you can PM me that chapter and I PROMISE to give you a shout out! Now let's get on to the story!)

Chapter 9

It's almost time for when this school year will come to an end and all the seniors will be going off to college, including Subaru. I'm so excited for him! I bet he's going to go to a great college like The University of Tokyo. I can tell that Subaru is excited to but for the last few days, he seemed… distant. We've been talking less and sometimes, he doesn't go to our usual bench during lunch. It was almost as like he was trying to avoid me and it seems like the other students have noticed it as well and rumors have been flying around that we broke up. But I bet it's only because he wants to study hard to get into a good college. I wonder where he is going to go. Now that I think about it, he always seems to avoid that subject…

When I walked into class, I saw Subaru sitting down already in his desk. I sat down next to him and started to get my stationary out. When I caught a glimpse of Subaru's face, I could have sworn I saw sadness in his eyes. He was quiet, just staring of into space. Worried I tapped on his shoulder. He seemed quite startled when I did. "Huh! Oh, hi Sarah. Sorry I was just spacing out." He said. "You don't usually space out. That's my thing remember?" I said trying to get him to laugh. He didn't even smile. He just stared at me with pure sadness on his face. "Are you okay Subaru? You've been a bit… off lately." I asked. "Yeah… I'm… fine…" he said still just staring at me. "Are you sure?" I asked, felling a little suspicious. "Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." He said, putting on one of his dazzling fake smiles to reassure me. "Okay." I still didn't believe him but I decided to not say anything more of it.

By the time school was over and I was about to walk home, I was still thinking about what might be wrong with Subaru when one of my friends ran up to me. "Sarah! Did you hear?" She asked. "Hear what?" "The news about Subaru." She said. "What news?" I asked. "Subaru is going to Harvard!"

To be continued…..

A/N: Love it? Hate it? If you love it click that Follow and Favorite button! If you hate it… WHO CARES! I will be posting a new chapter soon but I need to sleep because I'm so tired and I just realized that I stayed up to, like, 5:30 AM! How crazy is that!? Well, night! Or morning for me? I don't know I'm just going to sleep!


End file.
